1.03 Tabula Rasa
Episoden-Informationen Kurzinhalt Ein verwundeter Marshall offenbart Jack in den letzten Stunden seines Lebens Kates Geheimnis: Er überreicht Jack ihre Fahndungsfotos und warnt ihn, dass diese Frau sehr gefährlich sei. Jack beschließt, dies vorerst für sich zu behalten, steht aber dennoch vor einer schweren Entscheidung: Kann er ihr noch länger vertrauen? Synopsis Flashback thumb|left|[[Kate und Ray]] Kate erwacht und sieht den Lauf eines Gewehrs direkt vor ihren Augen. Sie hat die Nacht im Stall eines Farmers verbracht und dieser stellt sie nun zur Rede, erweist sich aber als überaus freundlich, denn er bietet ihr Frühstück an. Beim Essen erklärt sie ihm, dass ihr das Geld ausgegangen sei, und dass sie in Australien niemanden kenne. Sie stellt sich ihm als "Annie" vor, und der Farmer schlägt ihr vor, ihm auf dem Anwesen zu helfen, da seine Frau kürzlich verstorben sei. Kates Arbeitgeber erwischt sie in ihrem Zimmer, als sie gerade Geld, das sie im Schrank versteckt hat, hervorholt. Da sie bereits ihre Sachen gepackt hat erkennt er, dass sie unbemerkt abhauen wollte. Er schlägt ihr jedoch vor, noch eine Nacht zu bleiben, und er möchte sie am nächsten Tag in den nächsten Ort bringen. "Annie" willigt dankbar ein. thumb|right|Der [[Edward Mars|Marshall "begrüßt" Kate]] Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Ort verrät Kate dem Farmer, dass sie ihn angelogen habe. Dieser weiß bereits, dass sie von der Polizei gesucht wird, da er beim Postamt gesehen hat, dass sie 23.000 Dollar wert ist. Von hinten nähert sich bereits ein Marshall, denn Kates Arbeitgeber hat das Kopfgeld zu seinem Bedauern bitter nötig... Als ihr Wagen links überholt wird, fährt der Marshall neben ihnen, kurbelt das Fenster hinunter und begrüßt Kate mit einer Geste. Die Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Kate und dem Marshall nimmt verheerende Ausmaße an, als der Wagen des Farmers von der Straße abkommt und sich überschlägt. Kate klettert aus dem brennenden Wrack und zerrt auch den bewusstlosen Farmer nach draußen. Sie bringt ihn nach oben zur Straße und hofft auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit, doch der Marshall erwartet sie schon mit seiner geladenen Waffe... Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|[[Jack sieht das Fahndungsfoto von Kate]] Jack kümmert sich um den Marshall, dem er in Folge 1.02 das Metallstück aus dem Bauch gezogen hat. Dieser ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und bittet Jack, etwas aus seiner Jackentasche zu holen. Ein Fahndungsfoto. Von Kate. Nachts sitzen alle, die den Funkspruch der Französin gehört haben, an einem Lagerfeuer und besprechen, was sie den anderen sagen, sobald sie zurück am Strand sind. Um eine allgemeine Panik zu verhindern beschließen sie, die anderen Überlebenden anzulügen- es habe kein Signal gegeben. Hurley ist unterdessen zu Jack gekommen und unterhält sich über die Überlebenschancen des Marshalls, die sehr gering seien. Dabei entdeckt Hurley das Fahndungsfoto, was ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn ist. Während alle anderen schlafen, versucht Boone, Sawyer seine Pistole zu stehlen. Dabei werden jedoch alle anderen wach, und es kommt zu einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung. Schließlich schlägt Shannon vor, dass Kate die Waffe vorerst unter Verwahrsam nehmen sollte, was einstimmig beschlossen wird. Zurück am Strand teilt Sayid den anderen Überlebenden mit, dass ihre Mission kein Erfolg gewesen sei. Ein erneuter Versuch, nach Hilfe zu rufen, so Sayid, könne etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, deshalb sollten sich alle so gut wie möglich auf der Insel einleben. Kate erzählt unterdessen Jack die Wahrheit- sie konnten kein Signal empfangen, sondern nur ein seit 16 Jahren laufendes empfangen. Später sucht Jack in einem Teil des Flugzeuges nach Medikamenten und wird dabei von Sawyer überrascht. Dieser sieht sich im Wrack nach allem Nützlichen um, um das Zeug dann an Leute auf der Insel zu verkaufen, die es brauchen. Kate trifft zeitgleich zum ersten Mal auf Hurley, dem sie sich vorstellt. Dieser ist sichtlich nervös, da er sie bereits von ihrem Fahndungsfoto kennt. Als er obendrein Sawyers Pistole in ihrer Hose sieht, ergreift er schnell mit einer kurzen Ausrede die Flucht. thumb|right|Der [[Edward Mars|Marshall hat Kate fest im Griff]] Kate ist allein beim Marshall, der scheinbar schläft, doch dann urplötzlich nach ihr schnappt und ihr die Atemzufuhr nimmt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig taucht Jack auf, der Kate das Leben rettet. Die Anstrengung hat die Lage des Marshalls nur verschlimmert, sein Körper wird von krampfartigen Zuckungen befallen. Draußen fragt Kate, ob der Marshall noch lange leiden müsse, und meint, es wäre vernünftiger, ihn von seinen Qualen zu befreien. Jack erkennt, was Kate damit bezwecken will und offenbart ihr, dass er ihr Geheimnis bereits kenne. Er versichert ihr, dass er den Marshall nicht erlösen werde, denn er sei kein Mörder. Das Wetter hat umgeschlagen und es regnet wieder einmal wie aus Eimern. Michael erklärt seinem Sohn in einem Unterschlupf, dass er seinen verlorenen Hund wiederfinden würde. Als der Regen vorbei ist, macht er sich also auf die Suche, doch ein unheimliches Geräusch sorgt dafür, dass er seine Beine in die Hand nimmt. Nach einem kurzen Sprint steht er vor Sun, die sich gerade wäscht- sie ist nackt. Michael stammelt eine Erklärung und begibt sich zurück zum Strand. Dort unterhalten sich Sawyer und Kate über den Marshall, dessen geplagte Schreie über die ganze Küste hallen. Auch Sawyer ist der Meinung, dass es das beste wäre, ihn von seinen Qualen zu befreien. Jack hingegen ist im Zelt des Marshalls und wird dort von diesem gewarnt. Egal was Kate ihm vorspiele, er dürfe ihr kein Wort glauben und ihr nicht vertrauen. Sie sei extrem gefährlich... thumb|right|[[Sawyer lässt den Marshall noch mehr leiden]] Auf seine Bitte hin spricht der Marshall mit Kate unter vier Augen. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr lange leben werde, und bittet Kate darum, ihn zu erlösen. Draußen erfährt Jack von Hurley, dass Kate eine Waffe besitzt. Als er zum Zelt läuft, sieht er sie, und gerade als sie sich zu ihm dreht, fällt ein Schuss. Sawyer kommt aus dem Zelt. Er hat es vollbracht- glaubt er. Denn ein qualvolles Stöhnen des Marshalls zeigt an, dass Sawyer mit seiner einzigen Kugel das Herz verfehlt hat. Nun droht der Marshall zu verbluten, wogegen Jack nichts unternehmen kann. Kurze Zeit später kommt Jack wieder aus dem Zelt. Das Stöhnen ist verstummt... Als die Sonne wieder am Himmel steht benutzt Locke eine kleine Pfeife, die er sich geschnitzt hat. Gleich darauf taucht Vincent, der Hund von Walt, aus dem Dschungel auf. Locke bringt ihn zu Michael, da er weiß, dass ihn dessen Sohn wieder respektieren wird, wenn er ihm den Hund wiederbringt. So geschieht es, und Michael ist für Walt ein großer Held. Kate will Jack unterdessen offenbaren, warum der Marshall hinter ihr her war. Doch Jack lehnt ab- er wolle es nicht wissen. Triviales Eine sehr aufschlussreiche und vielschichtige Folge, in der uns Damon Lindelof mit interessanten Motiven versorgte. Der Titel der Folge "Tabula Rasa" stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet "Abgeschabte Tafel". Im heutigen Sinne also tatsächlich so etwas wie ein "unbeschriebenes Blatt". Tabula Rasa zu machen, bedeutet im übertragenen Sinne allerdings auch "reinen Tisch zu machen" oder "rücksichtslos Ordnung zu schaffen". Kate ist nun also wieder ein unbeschriebenes Blatt – wie es jeder der Gestrandeten für die anderen ist. Jack hat die Absicht ihr Geheimnis zu hüten. Wir werden sehen ob und inwieweit Jack es wirklich schaffen wird, diese Gleichgültigkeit tatsächlich beizubehalten. Wird nicht früher oder später seine Neugier die Beziehung zu Kate belasten und Misstrauen daraus erwachsen? (Davon abgesehen ist es gut und schön, dass es dich nicht interessiert was sie getan hat, JACK! Aber die Zuschauer wollten das schon gern wissen. Aber – als ob J.J. Abrams dieses Geheimnis schon in Folge 3 mit uns teilen würde!) Zum Teil erinnerte mich die Situation des leidenden Marshals schon ein wenig an "The Beach". Viele der Gestrandeten konnten seine Schmerzensschreie deutlich hören, waren aber hilflos und versuchten die Situation zu verdrängen, oder zu ignorieren. Eine Zivilisation (oder Gemeinschaft) kann man oft danach beurteilen, wie sie mit ihren Alten und Kranken umgeht. Traurig eigentlich zu sagen, dass sich ausgerechnet der Arzt unter ihnen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert hat. Sicher, als Arzt hat Jack einen Eid geschworen Leben zu erhalten, und keinen Schaden zuzufügen – aber wie definiert sich in dieser Situation "Schaden"? Ist es nicht viel unmenschlicher einen anderen Menschen tagelang leiden zu lassen, wissend, dass man ihn nicht retten kann - wenn alles was in der Zukunft dieser Person liegt nur noch größerer Schmerz ist? Eine Frage mit der sich unsere Gesellschaft sehr oft herumschlägt. Wo ziehen wir die Grenze? Auch Kate konnte ihrem einstigen Verfolger seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Seine Bitte ihn zu erlösen, schob auch sie auf eine andere Person ab. Mit der Übergabe der Waffe an Sawyer entledigte Kate sich im übertragenen Sinne auch der Verantwortung. Sowohl Kate als auch Jack hatten Skrupel. Es fragt sich nur, ob sie das nun unbedingt zu besseren Menschen macht, oder ob sie es sich nicht einfach leichter gemacht haben. Wie deutlich zu sehen war, ließ auch Sawyer die ganze Sache nicht kalt und sein Versagen hat ihn womöglich tiefer getroffen, als die Gestrandeten festgestellt haben. Am Ende konnte Jack schließlich doch nichts weiter tun, als seinem Patienten Sterbehilfe zu leisten. Ein elementares Thema, mit dem Lindelof sich schon in FOLGE 3 auseinandersetzt. Schön zu sehen, dass er weder das eine noch das andere Verhalten als eindeutig falsch einstuft…..nichts im Leben ist einfach schwarz oder weiß! Sicher wird dies nicht die letzte moralische Frage im Mikrokosmos der Gestrandeten bleiben. Auch die Frage danach ob Sayid mit seiner Einschätzung der Situation im Hinblick auf das Radiosignal Recht behält, wird sich zeigen. Sicherlich hat er jedoch Recht, wenn er behauptet, dass der Verlust von Hoffnung fatal wäre. Es werden nie weniger Fragen, nur mehr ….. Zitate Charlie: Ja, aber...die werden uns finden. Im Weltraum gibt's Satelliten, die machen Fotos von deinem Nummernschild. Sayid: Wenn wir doch nur unsere Nummernschilder dabei hätten. Hurley: War's 'n Dinosaurier? Jack: Das war kein Dinosaurier. Hurley: Du hast es doch nicht gesehen. Jack: Nein, hab ich nicht. Hurley: Woher weißt du dann, dass es keiner war? Jack: Weil Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind. Hurley: Oh...ja. Charlie: Sag mal dein...dein...Mann, war der auch im Flugzeug? Claire: Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet. Charlie: Oh. Claire: Ja, ich weiß, eine moderne, junge Frau. Charlie: Weiß nicht. Wer braucht schon 'n Mann, was? Verdammt nutzlos. Transcript Hier findet ihr die deutsche Übersetzung des Drehbuchs. (1.03 Tabula Rasa-Transcript) Quellen Die Transcripts und viele der anderen Informationen kommen mit freundlicher Unterstützung von http://www.LOST-Serie.de Episodeninhalt von http://lost-fans.de Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1